Voting systems have a variety of underlying objectives. First, a cornerstone of any democracy is an accurate voting system that minimizes disenfranchisement of voters. However, count accuracy is difficult because the large number of voters who participate in an election create variances in ballot output. Another objective of voting systems is to accurately gauge voter intent. Despite this objective, many factors may lead to situations in which voters are unclear as to what is required of them or unclear in indicating their selections. Such factors include ballot design, cumulative voting, multiple positions available for one office, proximity of candidate names on a ballot, unintentional markings left on a ballot, and misspelling of write-in candidates. Additionally, in some elections eligibility requirements or the issues involved restrict who has the right to vote. Thus, voting systems must also attempt to ensure that voters only vote the legal number of times and in the proper jurisdiction.
Methods of voting and counting votes have been in use since the earliest of human times. A paper ballot is a simple voting tool that is usually preprinted with the names of the candidates for a given office. In a paper ballot voting system, the voter marks an ‘x’ next to each candidate's name for whom the voter cares to vote. To maintain privacy, the voter folds the ballot and hands it to an election judge who deposits it in a ballot box. Alternatively, the voter may be requested to place the ballot in the ballot box himself. A second voting system developed to further these objectives uses mechanical voting machines. Typically, mechanical voting machines have levers next to the names of candidates and counters that increment each time a voter moves a lever to vote on a specific candidate or question. In a third system, the voter is given a paper ballot, called a punchcard, that contains perforated or otherwise weakened areas. The punchcard is inserted into a machine that displays the names of candidates or the questions in a referendum. The alignment of the punchcard in the machine is such that when the voter inserts a stylus next to the candidate's name, a piece of paper is punched out. The paper that is removed is called a chad. The hole in the place where the chad once was can be detected by a light sensitive card reader to determine the vote. In yet another system, the voter is given a paper ballot and the voter is asked to fill in a circle or box associated with the candidate or other ballot question. As is other paper ballot systems, the ballot is placed in a ballot box and is read at a later time. The machine that reads these ballots find light passing through some circles or boxes and not through others. The presence or absence of a mark in a box or circle indicates the voters' choices. Such systems are called “mark-sense” systems or, alternatively, optical scan systems.
Regardless of the system employed, problems have always existed with such systems. The first and foremost deficiency is count accuracy. When it comes to large numbers of ballots, human readers are often more prone to error. Mechanical voting machines improve the counting process by creating a tally for each candidate or question that can be recorded by election officials at the end of the election. Although more accurate, faster, and less labor intensive, mechanical voting machines do not leave an audit trail for authorities to follow in times of a recount. Additionally, voters have become disenfranchised by mechanical voting machines since allegations of tampering with the counters are difficult to dismiss and also because the voter has no assurance that his vote was tallied correctly.
Another deficiency in current voting systems stems from human error in making a selection. Variances in how voters mark a selection and erase a selection may render paper ballots unclear. Punch card systems attempt to replace human counting and selection entry errors with machine certainty, but create problems unique to punch cards. For example, voters may not force the stylus through with enough force to completely remove the chad. When entered into the counting machine, a partially removed chad may be reinserted into the hole nullifying the voter's intent altogether. Furthermore, a punched punchcard cannot be unpunched. An error in making the voter's selection requires the voter to begin the voting process anew.
Furthermore, other problems with a paper ballot voting system are overvoting and undervoting, which occur when a voter either votes for too many candidates or too few candidates, respectively. Mechanical voting machines sufficiently diminish this problem by making it difficult for a voter to vote for more candidates than is appropriate and by reminding the voter when a particular office or question has not been voted on. However, punch card and optical scan systems cannot detect an overvote or undervote until the votes are tallied. Additionally, where ballots are not counted immediately at the polling place, the voter is never afforded the opportunity to correct the situation.
Thus, regardless of the system employed, whether it is conventional paper ballots, mechanical machines, or punchcards, each system has deficiencies that effect the accuracy and efficiency of the voting process. The presidential election of 2000 has increased public awareness and concern about current systems employed.